tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Clockwork Paradise
Clockwork Paradise is the second story in the flagship Clockwork series, being the first to introduce the Type-7 Chip and make heavy use of Type-7 in general. Summary A team led by Alexis Sutherland and operating under orders from Scott Dawson of the Paradise Foundation has been kidnapping models all over Europe. Lucienne Christophe forms a task force, suspecting Erika Stone might have returned, or even worse, someone else is using her Type-7 drug (the latter being the case). The Interpol force suffers from internal bickering and is outmaneuvered twice by the Foundation team, Lucienne and Aisha Reynolds both ending up frozen with no clear way to revive them. Cassandra Flick manages to lead a seemingly successful counter-offensive against the Paradise team with help from Ivan Popov's own unit but ultimately they're defeated and Cassandra is captured. In Russia it's revealed the models are being sold through Sierra Escorts but an initial attempt to infiltrate the building leads to capture after a demonstration of the new Type-7 Chip. Fortunately the last of the Interpol agents present in Russia are able to rescue those captured and in a protracted battle half of the Paradise, the team is captured, including sales records which allowed them to rescue the sold models. In the aftermath, however, Cassandra and Aisha were kidnapped when the captured Paradise agents were rescued, though the Paradise team was chipped for their failure, minus Ryoshi Tenzo. Ashley Tisdale, who'd developed the chips, was also replaced by Mary Hamilton and Erika Stone was recovered in California. Appearances Interpol/Law Enforcement Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan (Cecilia Cheung)|link=Hui Lan Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Heino (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Heino Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov (Timothy Olyphant)|link=Ivan Popov Ryan Phillipe.jpg|Rurik Chekhol (Ryan Phillippe)|link=Rurik Chekhol Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov (Victor Webster)|link=Victor Morozov Milo Ventimiglia 5.jpg|Gregory Barnes (Milo Ventimiglia)|link=Gregory Barnes Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov (Allison Mack)|link=Anna Sokolov Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev (Yvonne Strahovski)|link=Tatiana Lebedev Paradise Foundation Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale (Constance Zimmer)|link=Ashley Tisdale Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Tenzo (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Tenzo Paula Graces.jpg|Veronica Estes (Paula Garces)|link=Veronica Estes Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Rick Hoffman.jpg|Seth Greenberg (Rick Hoffman)|link=Seth Greenberg Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Models/Celebrities Natalia Anderle 3.jpg|Calixta Teodoro (Natalia Anderle)|link=Calixta Teodoro Boa Kwon 2.jpg|Yoon Suk (Boa Kwon)|link=Yoon Suk Rachel Bilson.png|Anastasia Stephanos (Rachel Bilson)|link=Anastasia Stephanos Kate Mara.jpg|Eva Hallowell (Kate Mara)|link=Eva Hallowell Geri Halliwell.jpg|Amelia DuGalle (Geri Halliwell)|link=Amelia DuGalle Hilary Rhoda.jpg|Kitty Drake (Hilary Rhoda)|link=Kitty Drake Liliana Queiroz.jpg|Adina Kapel (Liliana Queiroz)|link=Adina Kapel Bar Refaeli.jpg|Tal Reubenstein (Bar Refaeli)|link=Tal Reubenstein Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster (Holly Valance)|link=Michelle Foster Charlize Theron.jpg|Devon Von Krieger (Charlize Theron)|link=Devon Von Krieger Julia Roberts.jpg|Judy Robertson (Julia Roberts)|link=Judy Robertson Tyra Banks 2.jpg|Tonya Cash (Tyra Banks)|link=Tonya Cash Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo (Cameron Diaz)|link=Cammie Domingo Other Malcolm McDowell.jpg|Richard Stilton (Malcolm McDowell)|link=Richard Stilton Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Park Ji Yoon.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi (Park Ji Yoon)|link=Naoko Kobayashi Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Ayumi Kinoshita.jpg|Kazu Shiitaki (Ayumi Kinoshita)|link=Kazu Shiitaki Esther Canadas.jpg|Chloe Vega (Esther Canadas)|link=Chloe Vega Trivia * Ivan's last name is the story is listed as being Bukolov. This was changed retroactively later on. Category:Stories Category:Clockwork